Hello, My Echo
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Crazy things happen to John on his birthday. Echo brings a little joy into John's life.Reviews are welcome.
1. birthday blues

Scene 1: Kyle's flashback

Situation: Sarah dies giving birth to John on February 28, 1984

Scene: The Delivery Room

Sarah(crying, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(crying, he holds Sarah's hand): You can do this, Sarah, I have faith in you

Sarah(still crying): I can't..its too hard and painful

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I am here for you, Sarah, you can lean on me

The Obgyn(to Sarah): Sarah, all that you need to do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With all of the strength left in her body, an emotional Sarah pushes John into the world. Lifelessly, Sarah watches the doctors and nurses clean up John who is crying up a storm)

Kyle(crying, he embraces Sarah): Congratulations, Sarah, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Sarah(choked up): I love you, Reese

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(sobbing): Reese, I am dying so please take care of John for me

Kyle(shocked): What?

Sarah(closing her eyes): I love you

Kyle(sobbing, he yells): Sarah..Sarah..baby please stay with me

(All of a sudden Sarah's heart stops beating on the heart monitor. The doctors and nurses shift their attention from John to Sarah. Unfortunately, they are unable to revive Sarah because she is dead. A devastated teenage Kyle is left alone to suffer silently in his grief. He never once looks or holds John because John reminds him of Sarah)

* * *

><p>Scene 2: Kyle's flashback<p>

Scene: The nursery-days after Sarah's death

Early in the morning, Kyle awakes to the sound of John crying on the baby monitor. Still half asleep, he walks to the nursery where his son is in need of some tender

loving care. As usual John has a gift for Kyle in which is a dirty diaper. Kyle changes John's diaper then carefully places him back into the crib. Solemn, he watches his

son sleep in his crib for a while. Thoughts of Sarah flood his mind enlarging the hole in Kyle's heart. Kyle misses her so much that he feels as if he may die crying.

-End of flashback-


	2. Attraction

Scene: Kyle's flashback

Date: 6-16-1983

Scene: A hotel somewhere in Los Angelos

Situation: A nude Kyle and Sarah are making love in the bed

Sarah (having an orgasm, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (feeling up on Sarah's body): Your body is a wonderland

Sarah (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (getting off Sarah's body): Thats enough excitement for one day

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): OH MY GOD, you are such a good kisser. You are very good in bed and thats one of the reasons why I love you so much.

Kyle (with a smirk): Well thanks, baby

* * *

><p>Date: 3-7-1984<p>

Situation: Sarah's funeral

Minister (reading from the bible): Psalm 23: 1-4 says the lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

21 year old Derek Reese (whispering to Kyle): How are you holding up, little brother?

Kyle (choked up, he is in denial): Sarah is dead, she is never coming back to me so why should I feel anything for her?

Derek: You are right, you are more better off forgetting about Sarah

Kyle (heartbroken, he starts crying out loud): I miss you, my beloved princess

Derek (catching John before he falls out of Kyle's arms and hits the ground): You need to be careful, Kyle, how can you be so lazy?

Kyle (hysterical): My heart is broken and I am in mourning, why can't you see that?

(John starts crying bringing Kyle's mind back to reality. Sarah's spirit watches from a far studying Kyle and John)


	3. Painful bleeding love

Date: 3-14-1984

Place: The Reese house- Kyle's bedroom

Derek(walking into the room): Little brother, what are you doing?

Kyle(showing Derek the love letters): I have been reading Sarah's old love letters

Derek(showing Kyle to the fireplace): Those love letters are worthless. You should just burn them.

Kyle(crying): I can't burn these love letters. They are all that I have left of Sarah. I loved Sarah, but I took her for granted sometimes.

Derek: What about John?

Kyle: I can't deal with him right now

Derek (listening to the baby monitor): John is crying. He needs you.

Kyle (agitated): Somewhat

Derek: You should take care of him. You are all that he has left now.

Kyle (yelling): You have no clue about what I am going through. Please shut up and leave me alone.

Derek(walking out of the room): Alright. I just trying to help you.

(Crying, Kyle collapses on the bed then falls asleep. Later on, he takes John on a park through the park)

* * *

><p><span>Kyle's P.O.V<span>

A safe false positive test, a lifesaving hope. Lingering pipe dreams, outstretched arms of the ocean, winter's blessings. Hanging from the sky, invincible crosses, silhouettes.

Passing glory, random flashbacks, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Fade away with me, ever changing landscape, creature of an unknown origin. Tangible

fragility, imperfections, my insecurities. An early morning brutal awakening, an eye-opening revelation. Bittersweet irony, an inaudible symphony, our long overdue goodbye.

Gathering dust, these fragments of us rewrite history every hour.

* * *

><p><span>Derek's P.O.V<span>

Weightless oxygen, hope's enduring strength. Enlightenment, neighborly love. Dreamy hazy skies, unborn dreams. Reign over me, explosive fireworks. A great spiritual

awakening, life's surprising bombshells and revelations. Obvious circumstances, visions of what could've been. Ebony eyes, redundant irony, earth to echo. A burdensome

truth, destructive devastating aftershock, your turning point. Easy come, easy go, sacred secretive long converations between us.


	4. Tenderhearted

Kyle's p.o.v

Full of grace, you were always born to die in the end so sing your swansong and rest in peace.

Invincible but vincible, gone but unforgotten, a life to remember, a life gone too soon.

Dawn of the destiny, dawn of the phoenix, arise from the ashes.

Knocking on heaven's door, may angels lead you into the promise land.

Life after you, these wounds won't seem to heal.

Missing you and mourning for you each morning, this dream is just too surreal to be considered real so let us seal the deal with a kiss.

Still here time after time, the ever present ghost, spirit of the night.

Hello my echo, your presence in my world paints everything a shade of yellow and I don't feel hollow anymore for you are with me.

In my arms your baby blues, dying to stay alive and to be loved in this twilight zone.

Just like sand, you are slipping through my hands and vanishing from this dreamland known as my memory bank.

Loosening the reins, its a never ending sacrifice and sacrificial surrender in our once happy fairytale story.


	5. Infancy

Echo's p.o.v

Please remain calm,

everything will be alright

so say goodbye to the

night and insecurities.

This tight uncomfortable

dress, stress can't fit the

female body anymore.

Longing for a cure, discover

serenity in all of the right places

and gain new insights on nature

through nurture. Gun bullets,

stressors disappear eventually

leading to more unexpected surprises

and sunrises. Please remain calm and

enjoy this solemn autumn, peace of mind.

Please remain calm and listen to the rain,

begin another new soul searching journey.

In this darkness and quietness, my heart

will carry on but where will your star go?


	6. Summer's Dawn

Date: 2-28-1985

Scene: The Park

Event: John's first birthday

Situation: Echo meets Kyle (21) and baby John for the first time in the park. Running, She accidentally bumps into Kyle. She is escaping from the dollhouse.

Echo (bumping into Kyle): I'm sorry, mister

Kyle: Its ok, I forgive you

Echo (looking at John who is sleeping in his stroller): Mister, your baby is really cute

Kyle(laughing): Thanks

Echo: My name is Echo and what is yours?

Kyle: Why does it matter because you are not going to remember it after today

Echo: You are too special to be forgotten

Kyle:Echo, you are the first person to tell me that. By the way, my name is Kyle Reese.

Echo (studying Kyle): Kyle, I consider you to be really sexy

Kyle (blushing): Well thanks

Echo: You look as if you have a lot on your mind

Kyle(looking down at John): My son, John is weighing heavily on my mind these days. He is suppose to save the whole entire world someday.

Echo: You look too young to have a baby

Kyle: I am only in my early twenties

Echo (looking around for Kyle's wife): Where is your wife?

Kyle(choked up): My wife, Sarah Connor Reese died shortly after John's birth.

Echo (choked up): I'm sorry for your loss

Kyle: At Least I will always have a piece of Sarah with me everyday

Echo: How many months is John?

Kyle(with a smirk): Today is his first birthday

Echo (singing to John): Happy birthday to you, my little buddy

Kyle(singing to John): Happy birthday to you, son

Echo: I know John in the future

Kyle(curious): How so?

Echo: John created me

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Kyle (laughing): Yes

Kyle: Wow, thats cool

Echo: I can't believe that you really the father of the great John Connor

Kyle: It shocks the hell out of me too

Echo: I could use a family of my own

Kyle: I have a question for you?

Echo: What is it?

Kyle: Will you join us?

Echo: Yes, Kyle. I will join your little family

Kyle: So I guess that it is your job to protect John?

Echo: Thats correct

Kyle: Welcome to my world, Echo

* * *

><p>Date: 8-16-1986<p>

Scene 1: John's elementary school -lunchroom

Action: John is sitting alone at a table and lost within his thoughts when Echo shows up

Echo: Hello John

John (startled): Hello Echo, where did you come from?

Echo: I have always been here

John: How did you get pass security?

Echo: They assumed I looked old enough to be a teacher

John: So what matters brings you to my school?

Echo (giving John his lunchbox): You forgot your lunchbox at home so I decided to bring it to you

John: I am at a loss for words

Echo: You can say thank you

John: Thank you

Echo: You are welcome

John: I am lonely and need a friend so please stay for a while

Echo: I can't stay long because your dad wants me to run errands with him

John (embracing Echo) I thank you for everything

Echo(smiling): No problem, thats what a mother is for

Scene 2: The Reese's house-Kyle is wandering about in the garden

Sarah (putting her arms around Kyle): Hello, Kyle

Kyle (startled): Sarah..

Sarah: I love you even in death

Kyle (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Sarah: I am always in your head and heart

Kyle (crying): But still it is not the same

Sarah: I am always here even if you don't feel my presence

(All of sudden Echo enters the garden and Sarah disappears. Kyle's tears are replaced with a smile)

Echo (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (delighted, he smiles and hugs Echo): I love you too


	7. Misguided Ghosts

Date: 2-28-2008

Event: John's 24th/ 16th birthday

Scene 1: The Golden Gate Bridge

Action: Cameron has a damaged chip and evilness is inside her. She flips Kyle's jeep over the rail and the jeep tumbles into the ocean. Kyle, Echo, Derek and John are inside the jeep. Luckily, they are both good swimmers)

Kyle (hysterical): ECHO..

Echo (bleeding and dying, she touches Kyle's face): Please save yourself, forget about me

Derek (undoing his seat belt): We're family, family is suppose to stick together

John (swimming back onto the shore): Come on, lets go

Echo (holding tightly onto John's arm): I'm following you

Derek(taking in a big breath of fresh air): I can't wait until I get my hands on that goddamn machine

Kyle(looking around for Cameron): I don't see her anywhere

Derek(reloading his guns): Thank God, I have my guns. How do you feel about us going on a witch hunt? The night is perfect especially for hunting witches.

Scene: The Church Sanctuary

Cameron(pointing a gun at John): John?

John: Cameron?

Cameron(pulling the trigger): It is time for you to die, John

Echo (jumping in the middle of Cameron and John): I will take this bullet for you, John

John(yelling): Echo

Kyle(catching Echo in his arms): Echo..baby please stay with me

Echo (trying to stand up): I have to protect John no matter what

Cameron (pointing a loaded gun at Echo): Do you want to die?

Echo (yelling, she shakes Cameron): Cameron, please wake up

Cameron(kicking and punching Echo): You don't own me

Echo (crying): You are suppose to be my best friend

Cameron(still abusing Echo): You're nothing to me

Echo (to Cameron): Why do you hate me?

Cameron: John is not safe around you because you are a danger to him

Derek (holding Cameron down on the ground): You are a danger to John as well. You will continue to be a threat for as long as you are alive.

Cameron (resisting Derek): I can't let anything bad happen to him

Derek (slamming Cameron against the wall): He is more important to me than you'll ever be

John(holding Cameron down on the ground): Cam, I am sorry that it had to be this way

The Priest(shocked and confused): What in the world is going on here?

Kyle(to the priest): You are a priest so start praying

Cameron(crying, she tells John): John, I love you and I know you love me

John(taking Cameron's chip out of her head): Cam, I am sorry that it had to be this way

(Unconscious, Cameron allows John and the others to decide her fate)

John(holding Cameron's chip): I don't know what I am going to do with Cameron's chip

Derek: We are going to burn it along with Cameron's body

John: I don't want Cameron to be in my life and yet I can't live without her.

Derek: So what?

John(putting the chip back into Cameron's head): She deserves to live

Echo: She is a machine, John, she doesn't have a soul

John: I remember you were crazy enough to be her friend once

Echo: That was then, this is now

Cameron(waking up): Good morning

Derek(yelling at Cameron): What the hell?

Cameron: I blame all of it on the car crash

John(laughing): OK, Cam, whatever you say

Cameron(to Echo): You are still my friend

Echo: Sort of

John(to everyone): Today is suppose to be my birthday, remember?

Kyle(embracing John): Happy birthday to you, son

John(choked up): Thanks, Dad

Kyle: Its not your fault no matter what

John(crying): Dad, I miss mom so much that it hurts. I wish that she was here with me.

Kyle(choked up): She is watching over you from heaven, trust me

The Priest(coughing): Excuse me...

Kyle(to everyone): Lets go, its time for us to go now

Echo (holding Kyle's hand, she walks with him out of the church): I love you so much...

Kyle(pulling Echo close to his body ): I love you too

John (with a sigh): Lovers

Echo (singing to John): Happy birthday to you, my little buddy

John (with a smirk): Thanks

Date: 3-1-2008

Place: A Cathedral

(Echo awakes underneath the crucifix. A crucifix is a representation of Jesus Christ on the cross. Kyle Reese comes into view)

Echo (still half asleep): Jesus

Kyle (laughing): No

Echo: I apologize for not acknowledging your presence. How long have you been here?

Kyle (stroking Echo's hair): Good morning, angel. I am always here for you.

Cameron (sitting in a pew behind Kitty, she stares up at the crucifix): I have been born again. Do you believe in the resurrection?

Echo (to anyone): What did you do to Cameron?

John: I fixed her chip

Derek: What do you with a guard dog that you don't trust?

John: We practice mercy

Derek (walking toward the door): This church is giving me goosebumps

Kyle (following Derek): Come on, y'all. I have something to show you.

(Excited, John, Cameron and Echo follow Derek and Kyle)

Scene 2: Sarah's grave site

(Silently, Cameron stands as the wind blows her hair. She listens to Echo, Derek, John and Kyle talk)

John: The cemetery is giving me goosebumps. I want to be anywhere, but here.

Kyle (choked up): Apart of us rests in peace here. I am talking about Sarah.

Echo (running her fingers through her hair): You make me wanna cry

Derek: We all lose someone we love. The question is who will recover and what will be left of them at the end of the day?

Echo (choked up): I am sorry for your loss. I'll hold my breath waiting for this storm to pass.

Kyle: My soul rests in peace somewhere underneath the grass. Maybe my soul is the grass. I have said I'll take you there someday. Well, honey, today is the day.

John: Its hard times like these that make me look at life in a different way. Pain can be controlled as long as you pretend your suffering doesn't exist. Eventually you will have to wake up and embrace reality until grace sets you free. You're not Jesus, but you can still arise from the ashes


	8. Accidental blessing

John's p.o.v

She is such a free spirit

and I don't know how

Snow White does it. She

says don't try to fix me,

I am not broken. She may

be shaken, but she refuses

to allow her dignity to be taken

from her. She stands on the edge

of glory once again, no worries or

apologizes. Lost in paradise, she is

back and she will never fade to black

because she has no regrets. Lost in

paradise, she is back and she is what

you want in a very close best friend.


	9. Glorious

Kyle's p.o.v

Precious, life is too short and fragile to be wasted on stress.

A clear content and optimistic mindset, I achieve this through meditation.

Glowing as brightly as the sun, I go the extra mile and put a smile on my face.

Happy on the outside and inside, I am not afraid to express my joy.

Staying srong, I desire to keep on the sunny and funny side of life.

Hope lives within me, somewhere underneath my skin.

Blessed, I live an extremely easy good stress free life style.


	10. Imaginary island

Echo's p.o.v

Alone in a crowded room, to be lonely means to be an island.

There isn't a kindhearted friend in sight, therefore being invincible must be the new fashion trend.

Breathing without any air in lungs, its extremely hard to let bygones be bygones.

Breathing without any air in lungs, wander where in the world is oxygen?

A requiem for a pipe dream, the full moon has directed its light elsewhere, somewhere over the rainbow tonight.

Loosening the reins, break loose the chains and don't hold onto ancestors' past sins anymore for deliverance is coming really soon.

Independent free spirit with child like faith, breathe in the rains of glory and continue to travel down the enlightened path.

Romantic Poetic music masterpiece, chase after dreams and experience a rebirth.

Feeling a moment of glee, be overcome with mirth and choose to see and believe in angels.

Running wild with imagination, burn like a candle with undying passion.

This uncontrollable desire, fire is too much for an earth angel to handle and yet faith remains unshaken by wrath.


	11. Crossroads

John's p.o.v

Living without a purpose, I don't know what I am suppose to do with my life.

Indecisive, I am stuck at a crossroads and have lost control over my life.

Wannabe a sunset, I let my heart bleed and birds feed upon my pride.

Every hour someone else has a chance to live my life for me while I pour out my heart before the ocean.

I cry for my life has been stolen from me, but eventually I will become a legend in my own right someday.

Life is too short for me to be jealous, therefore I should never compare myself to someone else.

Ambitious, I follow my heart to the deep ends of the ocean where my imagination crosses paths with my destiny.


	12. Accomplishment

Kyle's p.o.v

Hello hurricane, raindrops are falling down on my head.

Consumed with self doubt, I let my conscience spread its wings and fly away at the end of each day.

The lord sends down an angel from heaven to lead me back onto the right path.

Breaking through the darkness and cloudiness surrounding my world, one positive encouraging word is powerful enough to bring me back to life.

Salvation is mine a dawn and I run wild with my imagination.

Experiencing a rebirth, I have a lot of faith in myself and I trust Jesus.

Dreaming big and achieving the impossible, supernatural strength lives within me and my dreams refuse to turn into dust.

Courageous, I shall overcome obstacles that are standing in my way. I will be able to succeed at anything and live a long happy life.


	13. Lament

Echo's p.o.v

Coldhearted, words made of stone crush my spirit and kill my joy.

Dying inside, I am searching for serenity in all of the wrong places.

Alone, I feel less strong and naked without my high self esteem.

Alone, I long for the comfort of home in which is the grave.

I will save all of my love and affection for my creator whose attention remains undivided.

The river of sorrow flows through my veins blocking out the blessings of tomorrow.

Shedding tears like blood, these floodgates will never close and I am not afraid to lose consciousness.

How can being sad and mad all of the time feel so good and bad at the same time?

These hidden invincible tears of mine suffocate me from within for a thousand years and yet I am still like hush hush.

These hidden invincible tears of mine tell the story about my life, but nobody cares enough to end my misery.


	14. Hello, My Echo

Song: Echo by Jason Walker

Hello hello anybody out there? cause I don't hear a sound alone alone I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

John: Imaginary immortal, rest in peace, incubus. Silent moments of bliss kiss me goodnight. Color the world, ring of fire, eyes of the ocean. Angel baby, sing a lullaby.  
>Miracles and milestones redefine your existence.<p>

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but its never enough cause my echo echo is the only voice coming back my shadow shadow is the only friend that I have

Echo: Imaginary friends and fairytale characters make love to the night. Music of heaven, oxygen is like true love always painting the sky blue. Ruby Tuesday, this breath of life is temporary. Angel of death and new life, lovely rose petals mark the trail toward freedom. One sweet day Venus smiles and takes a bow on the world's stage. Echoes of shadows walk about the earth until kingdom come.

Listen listen I would take a whisper if thats all you have to give but it isn't isn't you could come and save me try to chase it crazy right out of my head

John: Screams, hurt more than avoidance. Erase the silence in the atmosphere, rosy dawn of a new year. Open the floodgates, steal my heart and take my breath away, ephemeral newborn sunrise.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but its never enough cause my echo echo is the only voice coming back my shadow shadow is the only friend that I have

Echo: Irreplaceable, rock of ages. Infinite pieces of me, sacred memorabilia. History repeats itself. I am in touch with your world. Same old memories and flashbacks haunt me time after time. Open your eyes and I'll open my heart. Ready for the spotlight, you and me will be legendary.

I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again but til then just my echo my shadow you're my only friend

John: Concrete angel, out of body, out of mind, out of sight. Vulnerable sacrificial lamb of God, exhale and inhale the world's many sorrows. Nameless legendary hero  
>afflicted soul of many lost tomorrows. Nothing else matters whenever you are near or far away. The art of forgiveness is learning to love your enemies.<p>

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but its never enough cause my echo echo oh my shadow shadow hello hello anybody out there

Echo: Pink warrior, put on a brave face. Imagine a world without cancer. No time to waste, taste the rains of glory. King of wishful thinking, angel of the morning. Radiation takes away your hair,but never your strength. Mighty beautiful woman, know the depth of my love for you every hour. Ave Maria, roses bleed and a dove weeps. End of all hope, ashes to Ashes. Longsuffering love, a high risk pregnancy endures nine difficult months. Birth transforms a frown into a smile and night into dawn.  
>Ordinary heroine, take a leap of faith this morning because a new beginning is on the horizon. Radiant, pregnant goddess suffer in silence nomore.<p> 


	15. Wretched Deliverance

Song: "In the Arms of An Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay, there's always some reason to feel not good enough at the end of the day

Kyle's P.O.V: What would you tell a person that you knew would die soon? She says you can tell me anything except for I am dying. My love is a spirit of liberation that guides her over to the other side.

I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, let me be empty, oh and weightless then maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Scene: Hotel Room

Kyle (carrying a severely wounded and dying Sarah over the threshold): Home Sweet Home

Echo(shivering in Kyle's arms): I think I am gonna love it here

Kyle (carefully, he lays Sarah down on the bed): I'm gonna make this place your home. You are my wife, you are my life.

In the arms of the angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here

(Kyle is bandaging up Echo's gunshot wounds. He gives her a massage as well.)

Kyle(giving Echo a massage): Echo, how are you feeling?

Echo (choked up): I am still in pain

Kyle (applying ointment on Echo's body): This ointment shall make you feel better

Echo (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (studying Sarah): You look tired, you need to rest

Echo (falling asleep): Goodnight

Kyle (kissing Echo's forehead): You're precious

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back, the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack

Echo(hyperventilating, she jerks awake and grabs hold of Kyle): Reese...

Kyle (concerned): There's something wrong, I can see it in your sad eyes.

Echo: (staring out of the window): A storm is coming and I can't change my fate. I awake and death awaits me. I close my eyes and death awaits me. Whenever will this nightmare end?

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, to believe in this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Kyle (crying, he wraps his arms around Sarah's body): You were always meant to be here with me. I don't imagine myself being with anyone else.I see you as a beautiful fragile creature that I need to protect. My greatest fear is losing you. I will have no life after you. You can't die now, there are so many people depending on you. I am not ready for you to die. Please kiss death goodbye and save your last breath for another time.

Echo (touching Kyle's wounds): Your tears and wounds speak of your love for me. I love you enough to sacrifice my life for you.

(Echo's dream ends and she finds herself back in the dollhouse fighting to stay alive)

In the arms of an angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here


	16. Who Knew

Song: Who Knew by Pink

You took my hand, you showed me how you promised me you'd be around, uh huh, thats right, I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me, yeah huh, thats right

Echo: This world is my temporary home. I won't be here in Rome long. Crushing the life out of innocent things, this world is a coliseum that is a slaughter house. Like an animal, I am a wild child until my weakness is exposed. I am meat in which makes me vulnerable to predators such as lions, tigers and bears. Unpredictable, human life is scared, short and irreplaceable.

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong, I know better cause you said forever and ever, who knew

Kyle: Forever is fading away. One true best friend, was that too much to ask for? Rain on my parade, no, please end this masquerade. Evolving into something else, it doesn't make any sense at all. Vacant is the air around us. Echoes of what could've should've would've been fall to the ground. Ramble on, dream on, haunting heavenly sound. ON my own again, I am lost in paradise. Still alive, love tears down a wall between us. I have treated you well, but you remain missing in action. One day you will be long gone and your absence will be greatly deeply felt everywhere. Now is the time that I must cherish your presence.

Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool, oh no no no, I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend, I'd give anything  
>When someone said count your blessings before they're long gone, I guess I didn't know how I was all wrong, they know better, still you said forever and ever, who knew<p>

Echo: Lingering ashes, an afterglow. Surrender of freewill, unforgettable sacrifice. Resilience, redemption, essence of being forgiven. New found faith and freedom, death in the aftermath of birth, everlasting atonement. Retrospection, one last chance for personal growth. Season of retribution, easy going contentment.

Yeah, yeah, I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again and I won't forget you, my friend, what happened

Kyle: Delirium, enigma. Living in a fantasy, I cherish what used to be and what is yet to come. Visualize the future, but stay in this present moment with me. Enchanted muse, rusty dying sunset. The bride of Christ, intangible mesmerizing beauty, glowing emerald city. Off you go to elsewhere. Slipping away, who knew you would be gone for good today? Please wake me up inside because I am blind to reality. Earthquake, lingering heartache, excruciating unexplainable circumstance. Vertex of no return, eternal passion, necessary one small sacrifice. Dreamy dovelike brown eyes, you are the dawn in this world of darkness.

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong and I know better cause you said forever and ever, who knew

Echo: Time wasted, a life gone way too soon. Knocking on heaven's door, exit the world's stage without saying a word. Ever-changing full moon, poetry in motion. Extraordinary heroism, an unsung songbird. Child of the cemetery, a soul yet to be delivered from the asylum, please make God's sanctuary to be your home tonight. Early winter blues, nature's hidden clues, my bedroom's precious treasures. X marks the spot where birth and death crossed paths. Continuous hard to understand situations, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Epic odyssey of the curious mind, divine intervention. Indescribable peace, vulnerable state of grace. Incomplete wholeness, nighttime wanderings. Inner reflection, the time to think and meditate. Your pink heart of gold brings color back into my world and I hold onto you forever.

That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder I wish I could remember but I keep your memory you visit me in my sleep my darling, who knew, my darling, my darling, who knew, my darling, I miss you, my darling, who knew, who knew

Kyle: Out of the clear blue sky, angels come and surround you in preparation to take you home to heaven. Feeling unwell, your health takes a dangerous turn for the worst. You say your last breath and then embrace your new best friend, death. Waving goodbye, your dying spirit disappears off of the face of the earth. Our final farewell goes on unspoken while I remain broken inside. It is finally over between us, but I still hold onto your memory like a old fairytale story and lullaby. Is it reality or just my imagination that time is getting shorter. The longer I grieve, the less stronger that I become. Today I just want to cry so please don't try to dry away my tears. What hurts the most is the pain of losing you and missing you daily. Everything hurts especially at nighttime whenever your bright celestial light is gone every dark gray hour. OH, how do I wish you were here to partake in the golden years with me. I pray you may find everlasting internal peace wherever you are resting.


End file.
